Occultus Regnum Quod Unspeakables
by candy-coded-goodness
Summary: AU. That's the first thing I want to point out. Very AU, I believe. Summary: The war is raging out of control. Join Harry, Hermione, and Ron as they train,in more ways then in Magic for the up coming battle. Foreshadowing, Surprises: New Characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Occultus Regnum Quod Unspeakables**

A/N: New story that just popped into my head enjoy. Nothing belongs to me Blah, Blah, Blah. Of course it doesn't belong to me, it's fanfiction, that in its self is a disclaimer. -CCG

**Unus**

Lily squinted and moved her wand closer to the wall.

"James, I think I've found something."

James looked over his shoulder at his wife. He gazed back out to the empty cemetery before backtracking towards to the gingered haired woman he married.

"Lily, there's no spell in the world that can bring the dead back to life."

"We're not bring the dead back to life. We're cheating death."

"This isn't necessary."

"Yes, it is, James. I don't trust Pete as far as I can throw him."

"Well, you shouldn't try. He's fat." James' head whipped back and forth in a quick sweep of the graveyard, as if something would jump from behind one of the moss-covered tombstone. "Lily, can we leave? This place is creeping me out."

"Really, James? You ran around with a werewolf all through out Hogwarts."

He shook his head. "That's different! Werewolves are fluffy. Goblins are creepy, short, ugly lil' buggers."

Lily stared at her husband in disbelief before placing her wand back in its holster on her wrist. She placed her notepad in her mouth and transformed into a beautiful auburn doe. James followed her example; only he was a rich brown colored stag, with impressive horns. They vanished into the night.

When they were far away from the Goblin's cemetery, they changed back into the human form and apparated back home.

OROROROROR

James and Lily stood outside of Godric's Hollow. Lily put a hand on James' chest to stop him from climbing the steps to the porch.

"Five Galleons says he doesn't know where Harry is.

He smirked at his wife "You're on."

They entered the house, where a shaggy black dog ran pass them, then circled backed.

"James! Lily! You guys are back early."

"It's been eight hours, Sirius," Lily stated. "Where's Harry?"

"Uh…"

"I hate you, Sirius." James said, handing five galleons to Lily.

She smirked. "You boys are hopeless."

"You find him then!" Sirius challenged.

"Alright I will." Lily walked up the stairs and down the hall to her son's room. "Harry, mummy's home."

Harry squealed and clapped. Lily was having a time keeping the smug expression off her face as Harry reappeared with James' invisibility cloak in his lap. She walked over to him and picked him up, showering his face with kisses while James and Sirius looked on, shocked. Lily giggled and pressed her nose into Harry's dark and curly baby locks.

"That's my smart boy."

OROROROROR

The memory faded and Harry and Hermione removed themselves from the ___Pensieve. Hermione turned and smiled at Harry._

_"__See, I'm not the only one who thinks it's a good idea to speak normally to your child."_

_"__Hey, I didn't say it wasn't. That was Ron—whose mother, might I add, still talks to him like a baby; look how well that does for him." Harry replied as they left the storage room and walked into the hallway. They stopped at their room, where Harry pressed Hermione against the door._

_"__You are an amazing mum." He stated. "Don't let anyone tell you different."_

___ Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. He pulled back a moment and rested his head on hers._

_"__I'm going to miss you."_

_"__I'll only be gone for the weekend." Hermione laughed._

_"__That's a weekend too long."_

"You're so cheesy," She laughed again and opened their door.

"You love it."

Harry made a beeline for the crib that was set up in the corner of the room, across from the bed. He picked up the small infant that had just awoken. He sat on the bed with his child while Hermione set to work on packing their things for a weekend at the Granger's. He kissed his son's forehead and brushed back his dark mane.

"Hey Hermione? What do you think my mum found?" Hermione stopped packing and looked at him.

"She said she found a way to cheat death. Do you think it's true?"

Hermione pulled a face. "Harry…"

"I know, they'd be here if…but what if something went wrong and…" Hermione flicked her wand and the clothes started to pack themselves. She sat beside her boyfriend of a year and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Harry," She sighed. "Death is not a toy. It should not be played with." She kissed his temple and stood up.

"C'mon, my parents are probably here."

Harry passed their baby boy to Hermione and grabbed their bags and the both headed downstairs. Hermione was right; her parents were already there waiting, ready to take the daughter and grandson home for the next three days. Nathan Granger took the bags from Harry while Jane Granger took her grandchild from his mother. Harry held the door for them as they made their way to the car, Jane babbling at the baby Potter all the way.

"Mum! Please don't speak baby to him, please." Hermione sighed and turned to Harry. "She never did that with me, but insist on doing it with Ayden. Oh that woman."

"She's _your_ mum." Harry kissed her. "See you in three days."

"Train hard." She replied giving him one last kiss. She had only meant for it to be a quick kiss, but Harry had other things on his mind as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled as she pulled away. "Bye Harry."

"Bye love." Harry waved at the Grangers.

"Goodbye Harry; we'll see you in three days!" Jane called to him while Nathan just waved. Hermione kissed Harry once more and headed off toward the car. Harry went back inside and back up to his room. He lay down on his bed and rubbed his chest. "Cheating Death…"

OROROROROR

**Regnum unus**

"James, it's time to go," Lily stated, standing up from the steps of their alternate home. "I can't wait to see my baby."

"You've seen me all day," James replied cheekily.

Lily slapped his arm. He pulled her, and when the portal opened, they stepped in.

OROROROROR

The morning air was still and quiet when the pair appeared at the boundaries of Godric's hollow. Lily stumbled as the portal expelled them and was only saved from falling by James' arm around her waist. Her mouth opened as she prepared to speak, but her breath caught in her throat as her gaze fell upon the ruins of her home.

It was a mark of her sudden shock that, at first, the only thing she could pay attention to was the painting on the living room wall. It had been a favorite of hers, a muggle landscape she'd bought on a trip to France with James. Now it hung in shreds, barely attached by a single nail. Just a day ago, she'd adjusted it, made sure it was straight.

With a sort of numb shock, the red haired woman took in the crumbled remains of her home. Half the walls had been crushed, bricks scattered in erratic patterns. The stairs had been destroyed, the second floor only visible through the hole in the ceiling. Above that, the roof had long since rotted in the elements, revealing the soft clouds and light of the morning. A thick layer of dust covered everything in sight. Lily chocked back a sob.

"What happened?"

OROROROROR

Harry Growled as he struggled to stand up. He was on his hands and knees when he was smacked down again.

"Get up Harry!" His trainer shouted. "Get up!"

She kicked him over. Sirius rose from his chair.

"Okay, that's enough!" He sneered.

"Do you want him to be ready to face Voldemort soon, or not?" She questioned.

"I want him to be alive to face Riddle, not half dead!" He shouted.

"You've gone soft, Black," she stated.

"And you're still a bitch, Cox."

She walked out of the room, leaving a pissed off guardian and coughing young man. Harry rolled back over onto his stomach and pushed himself o his knees.

"She's a monster."

"She's a Slytherin." Sirius said. "Come on, time for brunch."

"Kay…Let me go wash up."

He left the room and made his way up the stairs. He entered his room and heard his phone ring. Hermione had insisted that he get one. It took a few spells to allow it to work in Grimmauld. He answered it, knowing full well who it was.

"Hey, love." He replied the moment his pressed the talk button.

Hey. How's training going?"

"Well, let's see: the majority of my training was spent on the ground. How do you think it went?" Harry asked his voice light and playful.

"Oh you poor thing."

"Ha, I can't wait until your training starts back up; you have a lot to make up." He teased.

"Yes, well, I just called to say hi, and to tell you how much Ayden misses his daddy."

"Only Ayden misses me then?' He asked smiling.

"Yes. I'm glad to be away from your ugly mug for awhile." Hermione said, but then laughed.

"Oh yeah? Well, we'll see about that come this Monday now won't we?"

"I love you, you know." She replied.

"Yeah and I love you too. See you Monday."

"See you."

Harry hung up the phone and yawned. He ran a hand through his hair and laid back. His head lolled to the right, his eyes fixated on the muggle photo of him, Hermione, and Ayden, their first day away from the hospital. They had gone to a muggle hospital to avoid the press, as they would have a field day knowing that he, The Boy Who Lived, had knocked up his best friend and girlfriend. They didn't need that kind of attention, not mention; he didn't need Voldemort finding out either.

Harry sighed and got up; he hoped his training would be enough to win this war. He walked back downstairs and into the dinning room. Sirius was already eating his lunch and reading the paper. Harry grabbed the plate that was in the middle of the table and sat across from his godfather.

"Anything good in there?" Harry asked.

"The usual: the world's in turmoil, stricken with fear, wondering when and if the home will be attacked."

Harry sighed. Soon, soon he would end this. Sirius put the paper down.

"So, how's Hermione?" He inquired.

"Good. I don't think she's told her parents yet."

"That's good, gives her time to come p with a persuasive argument, those wards will only hold for some long."

"I'm not worried about that." Harry sighed.

"You're worried they'll take her away."

"Parents do crazy thing to protect their children." Harry said giving him a knowing look. Sirius nodded.

"Hey Sirius, do you know anything about cheating death?"

"Um, no. Can't say that I do."

The door to the dinning flew open and in stormed Cox. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Okay, times up. Back to work. Now!"

OCOCOCOCOC

Lily pushed her food around on her plate. James had gotten up to fetch a newspaper. He came back and put the paper in the center of the table, Lily didn't even look at it.

"Lily? Lily!" James sighed and grabbed her hands. "It's July 26th, 1997. Harry turns seventeen in five days."

"If he's even alive." Lily spat and then covered her mouth, shocked that she had uttered those words. She pushed her plate away and left the booth they occupied.

James cursed and threw the last bit of muggle money he had left on the table. He got up and followed his wife. She waited outside of the restaurant that they had found in their wandering. He pulled her into a hug.

"C'mon Lily, it's going to be okay. Harry's alive. I can feel it and I know you can feel it too."

She didn't say anything, but instead just welcomed his comfort.

"Look, we just need help." He began to walk, taking Lily with him. "Let's go find Padfoot; if we've been gone for this long then Harry should be with him."

"Where do you think they live?" Lily asked.

"Grimmauld?"

"Doesn't he hate that place? I thought he said he'd never return there."

"It's worth a try."

OROROROROR

"Sixteen! Now flip over and do sixteen crunches." Cox ordered.

Harry flipped over as he was told. Sirius shook his head and got up. He moved out of the training room and made his way to the kitchen. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

OROROROROR

"Over! Twelve push-ups!" Harry flipped over onto his hands and toes.

"Banshee." He muttered.

Sirius reentered the training room, his venture to get something to drink forgotten. His movement was sloppy and his eyes were wide. Cox looked at him and then to his guests.

"Cox, we need to borrow Harry. Indefinitely."

"Not until he's finished his sweet sixteens. Ten Push-ups!"

"There's nothing _sweet_ about them." Harry grunted. Cox pushed his back down with her foot while smiling at Sirius' friends. She kept her foot and weight there as Harry continued his workout. Sweat ran down into his eyes, making his vision even blurrier than it already was. Cox had his glasses; she swung them in her right hand. She removed her foot.

"Ten crunches!"

Sirius rubbed his hands up his face and into his hair. He sat down and motioned for his friends to do the same. The ginger haired woman shook her head, a fire burning in her eyes. Harry was now on eight push-ups; Cox had her foot on his back again. The feisty red head bit back a growl, but she could not control he arms as she pushed the trainer off her only child.

"What the fuck, are you doing to my son!"

Harry stopped mid push and turned his head up, though he knew he could not see. Sirius, who had been sitting on the sofa, wide eyed with his fist on his lips, removed his fingers and said.

"Now I _know_ it's you two, or at least Lily's Lily."

"Ha! Sirius, Azkaban has made you dumb." Cox exclaimed.

"You were in Azkaban?" James asked. Sirius shook his head. Cox interrupted them.

"Sirius, how could you not see? They're Death Eaters. HARRY! NO ONE TOLD YOU TO STOP!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Lily shouted. "If we were Death Eaters we would have killed you already."

"No, that'll be too easy. Not to mention your Dark Lord wants Potter alive. KEEP GOING BOY!" Cox glared at the young man. "No, you came here to infiltrate and destroy from the inside and since this one is as soft as that dog over there, they'd fall right into you trap."

"You're a paranoid twat. This house is under a fidelius charm." Lily retorted.

"Yet here you are. I'll be watching you." She tossed Harry's glasses onto his chest. 'You're done for the day."

She walked out as Lily bent down to help her son up. She glared at his harsh trainer's retreating figure. Sighing she helped Harry put his glasses on. He blinked a couple of time, to help clear away the sweat from his eyes. When his vision came back he stared into the almond green eyes of his mother.

"Hello Harry."

A/N: Okay for some reason my page breakers when coming in so I replaced them with OR. Joy.-CCG


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter Two, could I have put this and one together, probably. Did I want to, not really. Enjoy-CCG

Dous

_She walked out as Lily bent down to help her son up. She glared at his harsh trainer's retreating figure. Sighing she helped Harry put his glasses on. He blinked a couple of time, to help clear away the sweat from his eyes. When his vision came back he stared into the almond green eyes of his mother._

"_Hello Harry."_

OROROROROR

He took a step back, his mind reeling. He couldn't think. No, he wasn't sure _what_ to think. His mother, the woman who gave her life for his, Lily Potter sans Evans, who had died so many years ago, was standing tight there in front of him.

The voice and memory of Dumbledore filled his mind _"There is no spell that can bring the dead back to life."_ Harry's passive face turned angry.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" turned on his godfather. "Sirius, are you stupid? Why would you let them in here?See, if my parents were alive the last seventeen years, they wouldn't have left, me to the Durselys."

Lily's shocked expression at her son's outburst turned hard. "My sister's family, why were you there?"

"For protection." Harry sneered.

James stood up from the sofa.

"You were supposed to be with Sirius!"

"It's kind of hard to be with someone when they're locked up in prison."

"What?" James asked.

"He was thrown in Azkaban, without a trial, for life." Harry informed his father.

The two Potters turned to look at the man in question. James hadn't realized it before, but his friend looked tired, and much older than his thirty-six years.

"Sirius?" James asked. "Why?"

"I couldn't let him get away with it!" He shouted. "He betrayed you. We were supposed to be friends. After all we went through…He sold you out to some demented wanker who was after a baby!"

"Sirius, we had it covered!" Lily exclaimed. "We didn't die; you had nothing to avenge."

"Well, how was I to know?"

"We told you" James retorted.

"You can't cheat dead, James. Not without consequences." Sirius replied solemnly.

Harry stared at his godfather. Hadn't he said he hadn't had any idea about that? He voiced his thoughts.

"I don't." Sirius sighed. "I saw no reason in digging up the past."

"Well the past is here now; nice job keeping it buried." Harry replied.

"Harry!" His mother scolded him. "I understand that you're upset, but that's no way to treat the people who care about you."

"Let 'em go Lils. He obviously has your temper." James laughed as his wife glared at him.

Harry took deep calming breaths. When he was finished he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and asked the question that had been burning inside of his and Sirius' head.

"How did you survive?"

OROROROROR

The brown, wavy haired witch roughly removed herself from the sofa and made her way over to the playpen, where her son sat crying. She picked him up and gently cradled his head in the crook of her neck. She rocked him back and forth while rubbing his back, murmuring to him softly that everything was alright. When Ayden settled down, Hermione turned her gaze to her parents.

"Hermione." Her mother said calmingly; she didn't want to risk riling up Ayden again. "This…I…"

"What your mother is trying to say is: What have you gotten yourself into?"

"I didn't _get_ myself into anything, dad. I was boring a muggleborn; my death warrant was signed when I was born."

"Hermione, be serious!" Her dad snapped.

"I _am_ being serious, dad. With or without Harry, I'm a target."

Nathan scoffed at this. "And you're an even bigger target now that you've bore the boy who survived's child."

"It's: The boy who lived, dad." Hermione sighed. She placed a light kiss on Ayden's forehead when he let out a soft whimper. Jane stood up and walked over to her daughter and held her arms out for her grandson.

"We just want you to be safe, Hermione." She replied.

"And I want you two to be safe. Please come back with me."

"Hermione, what about our practice?" Nathan asked.

"Aurors can take care of that; it'll be fine. Trust me."

"We do trust you, love, and if you say everything is going to be fine, then we believe you." Jane said.

Nathan looked from his wife to his daughter rand lastly to his grandson.

"Now why couldn't you be this precautious when you had sex with Harry?"

"Nathan!"

"Dad!" The women said in unison."And my friends wondering why I'm so weird.'

Hermione blushed deeply. "It was in the moment." She replied softly.

Nathan rolled his eyes; Harry knew how to bring out the best and the worst, in his baby girl.

OROROROROR

Harry, Sirius, James, and Lily all sat around a pensieve. Lily had thought it best if they showed their son what happened rather than told him. After words, Harry had gone up and gotten changed; another suggestion from Lily. The memories had been prepared, and now the ginger haired woman looked to her boy.

"Are you ready?"

Harry nodded and together they plunged into the liquid memory.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Happy Birthday Harry Potter. Enjoy-CCG

Three

_Harry, Sirius, James, and Lily all sat around a pensieve. Lily had thought it best if they showed their son what happened rather than told him. After words, Harry had gone up and gotten changed; another suggestion from Lily. The memories had been prepared, and now the ginger haired woman looked to her boy._

_"Are you ready?"_

_Harry nodded and together they plunged into the liquid memory._

**XXXXXXX**

Lily and James walked down a familiar corridor of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they had been summoned by Headmaster Dumbledore. Lily shifted the small, dark haired infant in her arms. He was sound asleep. James wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and smiled down at her. Even in these dark times, he had found the light.

They reached the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's quarters. Lily gently handed Harry to her husband and delivered the password.

"Lemon drop." She smiled when the stone creature jumped to life and revealed the set of stairs leading to Dumbledore's office. As the two adults took to the steps, James turned to Lily.

"What is his obsession with muggle candy?" He asked.

Lily smiled. "There are no surprises in them. You get what you buy."

They came to the entrance for the office and knocked twice. They heard "Come in." and entered. The old wizard sat behind his desk combing his long white beard.

"Ah Lily, James and of course Harry. I'm glad you could make it?"

They sat down in the two chairs in front of the desk. Lily's nerves jumped around; she cut right to the chase.

"Excuse me, Professor, but why have you called us here?"

James shifted Harry from his left leg to his right. Dumbledore stood up with a sad look on his face.

"I'm afraid it is not good news." He waved his wand and revealed his pensieve. "Please, if you'll join me.

They followed him into the memory. They saw the headmaster and woman; that Harry knew to be his Divination's teacher Sybill Trelawney. They were in Hog's Head Pub. She was giving the prophecy. Her eyes were void of life and she spoke in an ominous tone.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._"

The two wizards and one witch returned from the pensieve. Lily looked from James and then to Dumbledore.

"That, Dumbledore…please, that can't be real…that can't be true. Divination is such a…It's a horrible subject."

"I'm afraid so, Lily. I've also have shown this to the Longbottoms of the message, but I'm afraid it had been Harry who Voldemort marked as his equal. Alice and Frank have gone into hiding just incase. I suggest you do the same."

"But why us?" Lily questioned.

James pulled Lily close. "You know why." She began to cry on his shoulder. This was the third time the war had hit home for her family. First when the Death Eaters raided her parents' home and murdered them, then when they murdered Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter had died trying to avenge her. Now, her son was marked for death. Her tears subsided and a look of resolve appeared on her face. No, nothing would happen to Harry, not as long as she lived to protect him.

"We'll go into hiding then." She said.

XXXXXXX

The memory faded into a new one. They were following Lily as she explored a dark corridor. The only light come her lit wand. She came to a locked door. "Obviam." The door opened and the woman stepped in.

It was a room full of boxes and filing cabinets. The room was the Unspeakables, unspeakables. Lily walked briskly into the room and headed straight for the filing cabinets labeled 'G'. She raided through the papers, pulling out certain folders and tossed what she needed onto a box. When she was done with the cabinet, she began to pilfer through a box. After she got what she needed, she skimmed through some of the files.

Harry walked behind his phantom mother and read over her shoulder. Goblin raids, Goblin wars, Goblin magic, then he saw it: The Goblin Cemetery. She opened the last one. He skimmed through it before stopping at the words 'Book of the Dead'. His mother must have had the same idea because she shrunk the file and put it into her pocket. She magicked the rest of the files back. The memory faded.

**XXXXXXX**

Harry sighed and fell back onto the faded black chesterfield and ran a hand through his hair.

"So that's why you went to the cemetery? To get the Book of the Dead?"

Lily shook her head. "No, didn't you read passed that? I was looking for the Book of Living."

Before Harry could respond to that, Jade Cox walked back in.

"Well I hope you're done playing catch up. Harry needs to finish his training for the day."

Lily stood up and glared at the woman.

"You need to take it easier on him."

"The Dark Lord won't. Why Should I?'

Harry stood up and followed Cox out the door. It was time for his cardio exercises. James snorted at the disgruntled looks on both his son and wife's faces. Shaking his head he turned to his best friend.

"Tell me about Azkaban."

**XXXXXXX**

Hermione circled back to her house. She had run the development twice now and she figured that was enough for the day. Not to mention her mother, who was watching Ayden, had to get back to the office. When she reached the stairs to her door, she jumped them and entered her home. Her mother met her in the foyer.

"He's asleep." She kissed her daughter goodbye.

Hermione walked into the living room and over to the playpen where her son slept. In five days it would be the anniversary of the day he was conceived. She couldn't believe he was six days away from being three months. She softly ran her finger over his hair.

"You're going to be a heartbreak when you're older, you know." She whispered.

Hermione yawned and stretched before lying down on the floor. She missed Harry. She wondered what hell Jade was putting him through now.

XXXXXXX

"Lift your legs higher." Jade, in fact, was making him do knee slaps before his run. "You have to be warmed up before you work out or else you're just stretching cold muscles."

He did twenty more before Jade had him run, with her. They ran for an hour, rested for ten minutes, then ran another hour, back to Grimmauld.

"Alright, you're done until Monday."

Harry nodded and made his way upstairs to go shower. He let the hot water stream down his body. His muscles ached and his head hurt from everything he'd had taken in that day. Tomorrow would be better though. He's get sleep in; let his mind and body rest. Tomorrow would be a great day.

He shut off the water, grabbing his towel and drying himself off before wrapping it around his waist and leaving the bathroom. He was headed towards his room when he ran into his parents. His mother walked over to him and ran a hand though his hair.

"Harry, I know this is a lot to take in, but please believe me when I say we've never intended for this to happen."

"I know." He replied. James patted him on the back and the two elder Potters walked away. Harry entered his room and fell back onto the bed. The frame on his dresser caught his eyes as he did so. He bolted up into a sitting position and stared at the picture of him, Hermione, and Ayden.

"Shit."

A/N: Blah Blah Blah. Original works belongs to JKR. Blah Blah Blah.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the wait, I have a lazy beta. Also I apologize if my characters come off a bit OOC, I'm working on that. I also apologize for the pace of the chapter; I get impatient when I want something done. Anyway, please enjoy chapter four, I'll try to get the next one up sooner. Cheers! –CCG

XXXXX

**Quattuor**

Harry slept in on that Sunday morning. He's had a hard time falling asleep last night. He kept replaying the way he would explain to his recently, revived parents that he has a child of his own. He kept asking himself, how would they take it? Should he care? His mind was a battlefield and he couldn't even begin to imagine Hermione's reaction. The knock at his door stirred him out of his thoughts.

"Come in!" He called. It was his mother; she had brought a tray of food with her.

"Sirius said you liked to sleep in on Sundays, and since you missed breakfast, I decided to bring you lunch."

"Thank you." He muttered. He was hungry. They sat in silence as Harry scarffed down his meal. He was feeling a bit awkward in Lily's presence, but didn't dare tell her that. It would get better with time he assumed.

"Are you fighting with your girlfriend?" Lily asked. Harry choked on his toast. She rubbed his back as he took a sip of water.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

She pointed to the frame that was face down on his bedside table. A blush crept up on his face; he looked at his bed before mumbling, "No."

"Oh." Lily looked around his room before getting up and making her way to the door. "Enjoy your lunch."

Harry nodded and waved as he watched her go. He turned to the picture and righted it. Now he knew it was a good idea to hide it. As he ate, he tried to think again of how to tell his parents, that he too, was a parent. He again tried to imagine their reactions. None of the scenarios were good. Here his parents had reappeared after sixteen years, thinking of course, that they had only been gone one day, only to learn they missed watching their boy grow up. Now their son was all grown up with a son of his own. Nope, none of the scenarios turned out good.

When Harry had finished his lunch, he got up and went downstairs. He placed his dishes in the sink and sighed. He didn't know what to do. He made to go back upstairs. Maybe Ron could help him. A crash from the sitting room stopped him. He rushed in there to see what happened.

Harry's jaw dropped when he entered the room. His father and godfather were wrestling on the floor. James had Sirius in a headlock.

"C'mon old man. Azkaban's made you soft." James teased.

Sirius locked his left leg behind James' and dropped his weight back causing them both to fall. James' head hit the ground and his arm released his friend. Sirius rolled away and knocked into the table where the newly fixed vase, courtesy of Lily, fell and broke, again.

"Stop it!" Lily shouted. "You two are acting like giant children."

Harry laughed as he watched his mother push them apart. He wasn't sure if he was ready to believe they were his parents. All he knew was that it felt good to have them here. Now all he had to worry about was how to explain it to Ron and Hermione.

Harry rushed upstairs after his mother had settled James and Sirius down. When he got into his room he took the phone of its receiver. He dialed the Weasley's number. It rang twice before someone answered it. It was Ginny.

"Hey Ginny, it's Harry. Is Ron there?" He asked.

"Hey Harry. Yeah, hang on, let me call him for you." He heard her remove the phone from his ear as well as heard her scream. "Ron! Harry's on the phone!"

"So, Harry How's my favorite godson?"

"Ginny, he's your only godson." Harry replied.

"For now." Though he couldn't see her, he knew she was smirking.

"Hermione took Ayden to her parents."

"Oh." Ginny replied knowingly. "How do you think that's going?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure that the Grangers will be reasonable."

"We'll find out Monday, now won't we?" There was a pause. "Oh, here's Ron."

"Hey mate." Ron said. After many lessons with Hermione, Ron had finally learned how to use the telephone.

"Hey Ron, are you busy?"

"Nope, just getting my butt whopped in chess by Luna." Ron answered. "I just don't understand how she keeps winning. She's always going on about how this and that say that's a wrong move."

"That's Luna for you." Harry laughed as he sat on his bed. He grabbed a picture of the four of them. It had been a double date. Ron was caught shoving bread in his mouth. Luna was pointing to the chandelier; she had sworn some rogue Nargles had gotten stuck in it. Harry and Hermione were posing for the picture. It was taking by Colin; Harry had been in a really good mood that day and allowed the future photographer a photo.

"Harry?" Harry shook his thoughts away.

"Sorry about that…Look do you think you can come over? I need your help with something."

"Sure. Just me though?" The ginger asked.

"Uh, no. Ginny and Luna can come as well." He wondered what Hermione would say when she returned on Monday and everyone knew about his parents but her.

"Okay, well be over in a little bit."

They said their goodbyes and Harry hurried back downstairs. Sirius was telling James and Lily of his time at Hogwarts in Harry's third year.

"Hey uh…A couple of my friends are coming over, if you'd like to meet them."

"Ron and Ginny?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah and Luna too."

"She's a strange one."

Harry nodded as the fireplace lit up and out stepped Ron Weasley, followed by his sister Ginny, and Luna Lovegood. Harry jumped in front of his friends, causing them to take a step back.

"I'd like to introduce you guys to someone. Someones." He replied. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my parents. Uh these are my friends Ron, Ginny, and Luna."

Ron and Ginny were speechless. Luna walked over to the two Potters. She circled them, her hand on her chin, her eyes glazed over in thought.

"It's strange," She stated. "They're you're parents, but they're not your parents as well."

"It's probably because they've been in a different dimension for the last sixteen years." Harry answered.

"The veil of dimensions?'" The blonde asked.

"You know of it?" Lily questioned, shocked.

Ron turned to Harry as Ginny whispered.

"Does Hermione know about this?"

"No."

"Do they know about Hermione?" She asked knowing Harry knew what she meant.

"No."

"Oooo, you're in trouble." Ron whispered.

"Shut up."

"Harry." Ginny said.

"I know."

XXXXX

Hermione opened the door to Grimmauld with her left hand. Ayden, who was nestled in her right arm, shouted "Hi!" as they crossed the threshold. The door to the sitting room opened.

"Well, hi there, little guy!"

"Who are you?" Hermione demanded. She had shifted Ayden in her arms and pulled out her wand.

"Whoa! Whoa! I'm James."

"What?" Hermione glared ate him.

"James Potter."

The Grangers walked in. Jane stared at her daughter with wide eyes.

"James Potter?" Nathan asked. "As in the father of Harry?"

"Yes, I am…Oh! You must be Hermione and this little guy in your arms must be…"

"Her son." Nathan replied.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Jane asked.

James nodded but his eyes stayed fixed on Ayden.

"I'm sorry, I'm still…That's Harry's…"

As if he sensed his name, Harry came down the stairs He smiled at his wife before realizing who she was glaring at.

"Hermione." He called out to her she looked at him If the situation hadn't been so serious, he would have laughed at her expression.

"Harry, you have a son?" James asked.

"I can explain."

"What's to explain? You had unprotected sex and now you're with child." Nathan spat.

"I meant about my parents." Harry walked down the rest of the steps and grabbed Ayden. He then took Hermione by the hand and led her into the sitting room, where the others were. He sighed. And to think, they had training in an hour.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Watching some Mortal Kombat as I'm tying this up. Okay as far as the currency goes, I'm using the converter on Lexicon and the price of the replica broom on Nobelcollection and/or the shops at WWHP, where I should have been last week. Grrr, stupid checks not arriving on time. Oh well, now I have a car. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Cheers! –CCG

XXXXX

**Quinque**

Harry sat down on the couch, in between his mother and Hermione, while James explained their presence. Lily's attention kept drifting from Hermione to Ayden. Lily was awe Ayden looked so much like Harry.

When James had finished he plopped down on the sofa and sighed. He resumed his staring at the small infant with longing in his eyes. The room was quite for several moments before Lily broke the silence.

"May I hold him?" She asked.

Hermione turned to Harry, who nodded. She then turned back to Lily and carefully handed Ayden to her. The brown, curly haired girl took a deep breath before speaking.

"Harry trusts you and for now, that is enough. But I just can't believe you are who you say you are."

Luna, who had been watching this exchange from the couch across from the family, stood up. She walked over to Hermione and pulled the young mother into a standing position.

"Hermione, I know this is hard for you to comprehend, what with all the Loagnitios* attached to your curly locks, but you have to fight them."

"Luna, I…"

"Think of it as a math equation, and how they never make sense." Hermione nodded, but everyone else save for Lily looked confused. Ron voiced his bemusement.

"Luna, what are you talking about?" He asked.

"Math problems of course. You see, Ronald, when dealing with numbers, that's all they are. Numbers. Logic goes out the window." Ron still looked confused. Hermione laughed a little.

"Ron, how much does a Firebolt cost?" Hermione asked.

Thirty-one Galleons and thirty-five Knuts, why?"

The brunette pinched the bridge of her nose and bit her lip to keep her from giggling. Luna had a big smile on her face as she sighed and stared dreamily at her boyfriend. Hermione composed herself before answering.

"Okay let's say you have a math equation about broomstick and you have to figure out how much the broom is selling for and you get the answer of two Galleons."

"Then it would be wrong." Ron exclaimed. "No one would sell a broomstick for two Galleons."

"But if all the numbers add up, that would be the price."

"That doesn't make-"

"Sense?" Luna cut him off. "Exactly."

Ron's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water before he growled in frustration and slumped back in his seat. "I'm glad I'm a wizard."

Hermione sighed and looked back at the Potters.

"I'll try, but old habits die hard, even for a muggleborn like me."

"Trust me, I understand." Lily responded. She looked down at her grandson. "So what's this little guy's name?"

"Ayden Noel Potter." Harry answered. "Born May 2nd."

"He is so beautiful." Lily commented. "And looks so much like his grandfather."

"Ugh." James scoffed. "You make me feel old saying that."

Nathan, who had been quiet during the whole conversation, spoke up.

"I am old and I still don't like being called a grandpop."

"Daddy." Hermione scolded.

"Don't daddy me, just as it is hard for you to accept people returning from the dead, I still can't accept that my only child, my only daughter, had a child."

Hermione turned to Harry's parents, a sheepish smile on her face.

"You'll have to forgive my dad, he only found out about Ayden a month ago." She replied. "I didn't start showing until I was six months in term and I was back at Hogwarts by then."

"You should have told us." Her father exclaimed.

"Nathan." Her mother appealed softly. "What's done is done." Jane's husband sighed and scratched his chin before replying.

"I'm sorry." He turned to his daughter. "I'm not angry at you Minny, just disappointed."

"Minny?" Ron mouthed and snorted, only to be ribbed by his sister.

"I know dad, and I'm really sorry." Nathan nodded and held his arms out for his little girl. Hermione folded into his arms and rested her head on his chest.

"Aw, well as much as I hate to break up this heartwarming moment, training starts in ten minutes." Jade Cox said as she stood in the doorway of the sitting room.

A/N: Yup, that's where I'm going to end it; sorry it's so short. Oh yeah btw I don't own anything blah, blah, blah. It's JK's world! Cheers! -CCG


	6. Author's Note

I apologize for my long absence. Real life sucks, anyway. Due to my obsessive-compulsive disorder for details, I shall be rewriting this story. I think I goof somewhere and it doesn't make since or flow well. So again, I'm sorry. I hope to having the new stuff up quicker than the original.-CCG


End file.
